I am in love with you
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: when you found your love is one sided.
1. Chapter 1

He stopped his car as he saw her on road side just a little bit away from her house. He wondered what she was doing there. That was evening time.

Actually he was going to her home only. No matter what would happen, he had fixed his mind, he had to confess his feelings to her. no matter on roadside, in home, or whatever place in this earth. Today he was determined to tell her the truth. He was not aware of her feelings. But he wanted to know today. No matter weather she would reject him or not, he just wanted to confess his feelings. For the past few days he hardly could concentrate on his work. The moment when he saw her with a boy he started to feel insecure. He never thought of being settled in his life, never ever, not even with her. but he was feeling insecure. N he had to do something. He himself didn't well aware of his feelings. Yes he did flirts with her. but they are good friends. He never ever thought of being with her for the rest of his life, not even once in this past 5 years. But today he just wanted to clear all his doubts, feelings, whatever he had on his mind.

He got down from the car, took the rose which he had brought for her. He fixed his hair looking at the view mirror and moved towards her. But before he cold reach her he saw that boy joining her. His face lost the glow and turned into a pale one. But with courage he moved towards her.

"Hi, Tarika" he said as he joined them.

"Oh, hello Abhijeet, tum yaha?" Tarika was surprised.

"Haan.. wo.. main tumse milney aya tha."

"Ye kon hain?" the person asked Tarika.

"Ye, CID Sr inspector Abhijeet"

"Oh, to tum ho wo…. Jeisa Tarika ne describe kia tha bilkul weisahi ho tum dikhne mei. Not bad huh" the person exclaimed.

"Oh.. Raj just shut up. Kabhi toh serious hua karo" she hit him "Abhijeet, isse milo ye hain mera…"

"Main hu inka hone wala fiancé" raj completed her sentences.

"Fi.. fiancé!" Abhijeet exclaimed.

"Arey nahi… HONE WALA finace" raj laughed.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika. She was smiling. He felt like someone stabbing him on his heart. May be this was the first time, he wasn't enjoy her smiling face. He clutched the rose behind him and the thorn injured his palm. He was feeling pain but that was thousand times less then the pain his heart was bearing.

"Kya hua Abhijeet, tum etna shock ku ho gain? Tumhe Raj pasand nahi aya kya?" she asked.

"Pasand nahi aya! Hey hold on, ise pehle tum kuch kaho main keh deta hu, larkia marti hain mujhpe. Or maine bohot ko date bhi kia hain. Par ab soch raha hu ki, shadi wadi karke settle ho jau. Isliye larki dhun raha tha, toh ye mil gain. Kisis ko toh gale band nahi hain toh socha ise hi bandh lu. Mama papa bhi khush ho jainge." Raj explained.

'Oh c'mon raj. Tujhe koi nahi milti shadi karne ke liye. Shukar mana ki maine haan kar diya. Orna kuwara hi rehta tu jindagi bhar."

Abhijeet smiled through tears. He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes before they could notice.

"Bohot achi jodi hain tum dono ki" he said.

"Thank you" Tarika smiled.

"Weiey Abhijeet, pehle flirt kartey the toh thik hain par ab nahi, ab ye merei hone wali biwi hain akhir. Weisey isey dekh ke toh koi bhi flirt karma chahega… par thora control huh"

He looked at Tarika. She was smiling.. and a little bit angry too. He wondered how close she was of him. She even told him about the flirts which he had done with her.

"Raaaaj,.. sab ko apne jeisa samajh ke rakha hain kya?" Tarika yelled.

"Huh, mere jeisa koi nahi, ye mujhe pata hain" he laughed.

"ya, har pagal ka bus ek hi version rehta hain" she teased him.

"Obviously.. ab tujh jeisey pagal ke sath reh kar mujhe toh pagal hi banna haina na"

"Raj.. you"

"Ya me…weisey Abhijeet manna parega, kuch toh bat hain tum mei… orna Tarika ke sath koi flirt kare etni himmat kisi mei nahi hain. Ketne ke mu tora hain isne."

"Raj… apna mu bandh rakh" Tarika ordered.

"Ya, ya… kar leta hum u band. Ab toh sara jindagi yahi karma hain. wait main gari leke ata hu. Tu tab tak bat kar apne Abhijeet ji se" saying this he left without waiting for an answer.

Tarika turned to Abhijeet to find him staring at her. Tarika felt awkward.

"Abhijeet! Kya hua? Aisey ku dekh rahe ho?' Tarika asked.

"Tumne kabhi bataya nahi mujhe Raj ke bare mei?'

"Raj! bataya toh tha, mera dost hain school ka. Or hamara family friend bhi"

"Love marriage?" he gave a teasing smile.

"Ha ha ha, Do you think so?'

"Ya"

"Nahi… mom dad ne pasand kia tha, bohot pehle. Hum dono ne hi mana kar diya tha. We are just friend you know. Kabhi weisey socha hi nahi ek dusre ke bare mei. Par mom dad ne keh diya, agar karma hain toh karo orna khud hi dhun lo koi. Obviously they didn't actually mean that, phir bhi humne dhuna, ek dusre ko help bhi kia. Par koi pasand hi nahi aya ustarah. Toh finally we decide ki mom dad ke khusi ke liye hi sahi kar lete hain shadi. Or weisey bhi kisi anjan insane ke sath jindagi bitane se toh acha hain hum dono hi jindagi bitale sath" she smiled.

'"Hmm… achi jodi hain. Kab… kab hain shadi?"

"bus aj rat ke flight se dono ghar ja rahe hain, delhi apne family ke pass. Waha jake pata chalega kab hain. Abhi tak mom dad ko bataya bhi nahi. Unhe pata chalega toh wo bohot khush honge." She exclaimed.

'Wo toh hongehi"

'abhijeet tumhare piche kya hain?'

"Kuch nahi"

"Nahi kuch toh hain. Dekhao mujhe." She moved forward.

'Nahi. Tarika kuch nahi hain" he moved backwards.

"Ok mat dikaho…" she got angry.

"Oh.. ye rose tha.. tumhare liye" he gave her the rose with a great hesitation.

"Oh…. Toh phir aisey ku behave kar rahe ho?" she took the flower.

"Kisi or ke hone wali fiancé se flirt toh nahi kar sakta tha na? he smiled.

"abhijeet… ab toh sudhar jao"

"sudhar jaunga, thora time toh do.."

Ye kya…" she pointed towards his hand.

"wo, sayad kata chub gaya hoga. Its ok, thora sahi toh chot hain"

"Thora sa! Abhijeet tum bhi na… ruko.." she took out her handkerchief from her purse.

"Tarika rehne do.. kuch nahi hua hain' he tried to moved away but Tarika held his hand and put that hanky around his palm.

"Lo ho gaya na.. ab ghar jake ache se dhoke maram laga lena. Samjhe?"

"haan, samjah gaya."

'Orna, wait.. mere ghar chalo, tumhara koi thik nahi hain… karo ge bhi ya nahi ghar jake.."

"arey nahi Tarika, tum kahi ja rahi thi na, jao, main kar lunga…o dekho Raj bhi a gaya…bye…" saying this he left.

"abhijeet suno toh sahi.. abhijeet…" she called but he had left.

"Kya hua… Chala gaya wo?' raj asked as he joined her.

"Haan" she was still looking at Abhi's direction.

"Ek bat puchu?'

"Haan… puch na… is mei pucne wali konse bat hain?"

"Do you like him?'

She looked at him.

"c'mon answer me. do you like him?' He asked again.

"Yes. I do"

"Then why are you marrying me?"

" Raj! I said I like him… I didn't say I love him. Kan mei problem hain kya tera?'

"Majak lag raha hain tujhe kya yesad?"

"Nahi, raj… I think tujhe majak lag raha . . Yes I like him, n I m sure he likes me too. But neither of our likeness in enough to convert it into love."

"he is actually in love with you" he informed her.

"I guess no…" he again looked at the direction he left.

"Yes, it is…. Just give your feelings a chance… may be it will turn your life into a unexpected way" he smiled.

"I can't… I thought a lot about it before I said yes to you. But every time my mind gave me a negative answer."

"let's your heart decide it na?'

"Raj…. He just flirts yar…"

"main bhi flirt karta hu yar.. par jo chiz maine aj uske akho mei dekha hain wo toh mere akho mei nahi hota hain kisis larki ke liye"

"Main payar nahi karti usee,,,, par I would love to fall In love with him. But its almost impossible for him to fall in love with me.'

"He has already fall in love with you dear"

"raj.. listen…"

"Oh, God… chup ekdam chup. tu apna mu band raakh, or uske ghar ja… jake usee bat kar,, sidhe sidhe bat karma… or ache se sure hoke ana… ki payar karta hain ya nahi… jab tere dil ko tasalli ho jain toh mujhe a ke batana…. I will wait for you darling"

"Raj… are you sure?'

"Ya, 3 life barbad karne se toh acha hain do life barbad ho.. hain na?"

"2 life? Bus tera hoga na barbad… tujhe hi koi nahi milegi" she teased her.

"Main apni nahi, tum dono ki life barbad hone ki bat kar raha tha… mere life toh bach jaigi" he teased her back.

"Raj… tujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi lagega?"

"Bilkul nahi… bhul gain hamara promise? Maine kaha tha na,,, agar jarurat pari toh tujhe shadi ke mandap se bhaga ke le jaunga tere ashiq ke pass par use sacha ashiq hona chahiye tera…or Abhijeet hi hain tera sacha ashique.. trust me, he is best for you"

"Etna over confident mat ho, abhi bhi… sure nahi hain hum 2 I think teno mei se koi bhi sure nahi hain."

"Hmmm. Oh toh hain… or tujhe use yakin dilana hoga,,, n apne apko bhi… samjhi meri phuljhari?'

"Oh.. Raj… please mujhe allergy hain is name se.. u know this na…"

"ya, I know. Phuljhari…"

"RAJ"

"ok, sorry… ab chal jaldi gari mei beith te hain…"

"Tu bhi jaiga sath?"

"Haan/ agar mei jarurat pari tum dono jhala jhali ko"

"Ya… love guru… jarur… ye toh meri khuskismati hain…"

they got into the car and drove towards Abhi's house.

**AN:? Ye kk bhi na… etne sare story pare huye hain or dusra story start kar diya….**

**Well guys.. 2****nd**** chap mei finish ho jaiga ye story.**

**I hope you liked it. Thora confusing hain… par next chap mei clear ho jaiga I think.**

_**PLEASE RVW**_

_**KK**_


	2. Chapter 2

This story is dedicated to my darling, my teddy beddy Abhirika's lover and cute smile. Both of you wanted me to write a romantic story on Abhirika, but you guys know na I am not good at romantic stories so, romantic toh nahi par kuch romantic ke aspass hain ye, in my words of course. And ya special dedication to my new friend and one of my supporter SHRISTY

.

"No, no NO. Why the hell I am so upset. Did I ever confess my feelings to her? No na! Then why am I thinking all this? I never told her that I like you let alone saying I love you. Then why was I expecting her to understand my unsaid words. Why? Just why?" he thought as he held his head in between his hands.

He took a deep breath in order to relax himself. He looked around. He was sitting on sofa in his hall room. The room was totally decorated with flowers and candles. As he looked around a drop of tears rolled down his cheek. He rested his head on head rest and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes slightly and shifted a bit as he heard the door opened. He looked sideway to find a shadow on threshold. Soon that shadow increased in its length and he discovered the person standing before him.

"Tum! Tum… yaha.. I .. I mean.." he stood up. He was confused as well as surprised.

"Haan. Ku nahi ana chahiye tha" she was smiling as if nothing had happened.

He got lost, lost in her eyes. Her smile was distracting him.

"Abhijeet" she called him.

"haan" Abhi answered.

She was looking around.

"Ye sab… I mean ye decoration!"

"Wo, ye ye toh Daya ne kia hain."

"Daya? Ku?"

"Wo, Shreya ke liye. Wo use surprise dene wala tha"

"Tumhare ghar mei?"

"Mera ghar! Haan, haan,, mera ghar uska ghar. Ek hi baat hain na"

"Ohh" she responded but wasn't convened.

'Tumne bataya nahi, yaha kya kar rahi ho? Tumhara toh flight tha na thori der bad ki?"

"Haan flight toh tha.." she was looking the decoration and was hardly concentrating on his words.

"Flight tha toh tumhe airport mei hona chahiye na"

"haan" she looked at him " hona toh chahiye tha, par tum! Tmhare waja se mujhe ana paara yaha."

"Me.. mere waja se? matlab?"

"Tumhe bolaya tha na maine piche se? ketne bar bolaya, par tumne suna ku nahi. Weisey chale ku ai?"

"Wo, maine suna nahi. Or weisey bhi baat.. baat karne layak kuch tha bhi kaha?" he averted his gaze and walked a little bit away from her.

"Tum etna akru ku ho?" she turned to face his back " listen, mujhe tumse kuch bat karni hain. Or it's a request to you, I mean dil se request to you, please apne ise akru pan ko side pe rakh ke baat karo mujhse" she declared.

"Main akru hu?" he turned to face her.

"Or nahi toh kya."

"main akru nahi hu"

"Ho tum"

'Main nahi hu"

"Oh c'mon Abhijeet. Admit it. Tum akru ho"

"Ok fine main hu, khush?"

"Its not about khush Abhijeet. Tum samajh nahi rahe ho jo main kehna chahti hu"

"oh, toh you are saying I am a fool too" (*wink SL)

"Nahi, maine aisa kab kaha?"

'tumhara kehne ka matlab yahi hain na"

"Abhijee tum baat ka batanger mat baanao"

"mujhe baat ka batanger banana ka koi irada nahi hain"

"Toh phir sidhe sidhe baat ku nahi kartey"

"kya baat karu" abhi asked irritatingly.

"Except karo"

"Kya except karu"

"Your feelings"

"Meri feelings!"

"Yes, your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Tumhare dil mei jo hain wo kehtey ku nahi"

"mere dil mei kuch nahi hain"

"Hain, tum jhut mat bolo Abhijeet"

"Just shut up Tarika. Or jao yaha se. etne rat ko tumhara yaha hona tumhe shobha nahi deta. Tumhara fiancé tumhara wait kar raha hoga. Just go"

"HONE WALA finace" she reminded him by emphasizing the words _hone wala._

"Jo bhi hain. Tum jao yaha se" he turned away.

Tarika stood there for sometimes. Then she moved towards the exit.

"main agar yaha se bina uski feelings jane chale gain toh Raj mujhe kachcha chaba jaiga. Arey Raj ki chor Tarika, kya tu khud ko maf kar paigi? Its your last chance. Aj toh tujhe pata karnahi parega. Par ye kharush kuch bata ta kaha hain. Keisey deal karu main is akru se." she thought.

She turned so that she was facing his back.

"Abhijeet! Agar main aj yaha se chali gain, toh mujhe thora dukh hoga. Or sayad tumhe bhi. Phir kuch din bad main apne jindagi mei age bar jaungi, sayad tum yad bhi nahi aoge kabhi. Raj bohot acha larka hain. Mujhe bohot khush bhi rakhega. Par you know what? Tum sayad is din ke liye bohot pachtaoge. Sochoge, main samne khari thi, tumse tumhari feelings sunna chahti thi, par tum chup rahe. Maine toh apni puri koshish ki, puri koshish ki tumhari feelings jan saku. Phir bhi sayad kabhi ye KASH word use karma par jai mujhe. Ki KASH maine or thora koshish ki hoti. Par tum toh is Kash mei hi jitey rahoge. Ki kash maine apni feelings jahir ki hoti, kash ki main usdin Tarika ko jane se rok pata. Main ye nahi kehti Abhijeet, tumhe koi larki milegi nahi. Par main janti hu, achi tarah se janti hu, agar tumne mujhe apni jindagi mei samil nahi kia toh kisi or ko kya karoge? Main tumhare feelings se pure tarah se wakif nahi hu, par jetna janti hu, otna kafi hain tumahre hale dil bayan karne ke liye. I am going Abhijeet. Ek pal ke liye bhul jao tum Sr inspector Abhijeet ho, bus yad rakho tum abhijeet ho, or tumhare pass ek dil hain. Dekhna bohot asan ho jaiga sab." She said taking a few seconds break in between each sentences.

She waited for his response. But he didn't react. So, she bent her head down and turned. As she was on the threshold she heard his voice.

"Tarika" he called out her name softly.

She smiled and turned towards him.

"Mu.. mujhe kehna hain." He closed his eyes tightly.

Then after some seconds he opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Main, kehna chahta hu. Par .. par tum .. tum naraj toh nahi ho jaogi na."

"nahi, Abhijeet. Naraj ku hongi? Tum kaho tumhe jo kehna hain" she smiled.

"Main.. mujhe samjh nahi araha hain ki main kaha se shuru karu. Jab bhi tum samne nahi hoti ho na, toh sochta hu, ye kahunga, wo kahunga. Par jab tum samne ati ho toh sab garbar ho jata hain."

"tum toh aisey keh rahe ho, jeisey main koi police officer hu or tum criminal is liye mujhe dekh ke tumhari sitti pitti gul ho jati hain" she smiled.

"weisehi samajhlo kuch" he laughed sheepishly.

He averted his gaze.

"Kya hua Abhijeet? Say."

"hmmm..ac…actually.."

"Ok, chalo main asan kar deti hu tumhare liye thora sa"

"wo, keisey?" Abhijeet asked.

"Hmmm, tum ye batao… do you like me?" she smiled.

"bohot" he lost in her eyes "bohot pasand ho tum mujhe"

She blushed.

"Or, jab tum aisey sharmati ho, toh baki kuch mujhe yad hi nahi hota."

That's made her to blush awfully.

"Kabhi kabhi toh distract bhi ho jata hu apne kam se"

Tarika looked at the ground.

"Or jab tum aise najre jhukati ho, toh aisa lagta hain ki kash main tumhare jhuki hui wo najre dekh pata"

"Abhi I hope ki tum flirt nahi kar rahe ho"

"FLIRT!" he smiled ruefully "I know tumhe yesab flirt hi lag raha hoga"

"Abhijeet, I am sorry. Mera wo matlab nahi tha"

"Arey nahi nahi Tarika sorry mat bolo. Aisahi lagna chahiye. Akhir kar flirt hi toh karta tha main."

"Tha?" she asked.

"haan, phir toh tum sach mei achi lagne lagi na"

"Kab lagne lagi actual mei achi main tumhe?" she asked smilingly.

"Pata nahi, patahi nahi chala. Achanak se ehsas hua ki tumhara blush karma mujhe acha lagne laga. Trust me Tarika, maine ajtak kisi bhi larki ko tumhare tarah blush kartey huye nahi dekha. Tum bohot payari lagti ho jab blush karti ho"

"Abhijeet, please ab… ab tum sach mei flirt kar rahe ho"

"Arey nahi Tarika ji"

"ABHIJEET!"

"Ok ok, "

Few minutes silence.

"Tarika, you know my job na, maine kabhi bhi apne life mei settle hone ke bare mei nahi socha. Kabhi bhi nahi."

"I know Abhijeet. Par police officers kya shadi nahikarety kya?"

"SHADI!" he exclaimed.

'Wo.. mera matlab….."

"Tarika, sach ahu toh tum jab se meri jindagi mei ai ho, tab se kabhi kabhi ye khayal a jata hain mere man mei kabhi kabhi. Par har bar main apne apko mana leta hu ye keh ke ki, its just an attraction."

"Toh? Toh kya ye sirf attraction nahi hain? Kuch jayada hain is se?"

"Sayad. Main nahi janta Tarika, ki payar asal mei kisey kehtey hain. Tumhe pata hain?"

"Mujhe? Mujhe keisey pata hoga Abhijeet?"

"Nahi kia payar kya kabhi kisisi se?" he teased her.

"Nahi abhijeet. Abhitak aisi kismet hui nahi meri"

"Kehtey hain agar jealous feel kare use kisi or ke sath dekh ke toh …"

"Kya? Nahi.. nahiiii Abhijeet, aisa kuch nahi hota"

"Arey ismei etna chokne ki kya bat hain? Kisi ke sath kisi ko dekh ke jealous feel hota hain kya tumhe?"

"Nah.. nahi… mujhe ku aisa feel hone laga" she tried to smile.

"Acha, mujhe toh hota hain. Jab bhi main tumhe kisi or lark eke sath dekhta hu, tab mujhe jalan hoti hain or insecure bhi"

'Kya? Kab kab hua?"

"Wo… kon tha wo… haan sainyog. Or us Raj ke sath toh mian tumhe dekh hi nah sakta."

"Raj? Wo dost hain mera. Wo bhi bachpan ka"

"Fiance hain tumhara wo I mean hone wala fiancé"

"Hone wala hain. Hua tohnahi na"

"Jo bhi hain. Kuch din se tum uske sath kuch jayada hi time spend karti ho na. toh mujhe bilkul bhi acha nahi lgta hain. Aisa lagta hain ki main tumhe kho dunga. Phir achanak se khayal aya maine tumhe paya hi kab. Isliye ….."

"Isliye?" she inquired.

"main aj tumse kehna chahta tha"

"Kya kehna chahtey the?"

"Wahi jo mere dil mei"

"Or tumhare dil mei hain kya?"

"Wahi jo maine kaha ab"

"tumne kya kaha?" she was surprised.

"Jo tumne suna"

"maine kuch nahi suna Abhijeet." She was irritated.

"Par maine toh keh diya jo kehna hain. Isse jayada kuch hain hi nahi kehne ko" he smiled.

"Abhijeet…. Tum aisey propose karoge mujhe?"

"Propose!"

"Or nahi toh kya. Puchtach kar rahe the meri?"

"Tarika… propose ka matlab bhi pata hain tumhe?"

"Nahi.. nahi, mujhe keisey pata hoga? Main toh kal hi paida hui na?" she was angry.

"Huh!" he was confused. Totally confuse.

"Tum actual mei kehna kya chahtey the mujhse?" tarika asked.

"wahi jo maine kaha. Ki I like you. Mujhe tumhara blush karma bohot pasand hain. Or main tumhe kisi kor ke sath nahi dekh sakta."

"Abhijeeet tum ek number ke dhakkan….." she was about to scold him but stopped as she realized what had he said in his last sentence.

"Kya! Kya kaha tumne? Tum mujhe kisis or ke sath nahi dekh saktey?"

"Haaan…."

"Toh that's mean, tum apne apko dekhna chahtey ho mere sath?" she smiled.

"Haann.. I mean…." He stopped as he realized what had he just said.

"Abhijeet, please saf saf batao na, mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha" Tarika said.

"tum kya sunna chahti ho? Yahi ki main tumse payar karta hu. Par main ye keisey kahu, jab ki mujhe khud pata nahi hain ki main asal mei payar karta hu ya nahi"

"Abhijeet tum pagal ho."

"Wo toh hu Tarika ji"

"Phir se shuru ho gain tum?"

:rey nahi nahi, main toh bus uhi…"

"abhijeet, main khud bhi nahi janti ki main tumse payar karti hu ya nahi. Par mujhe bhi jealous feel hota hain jab tum mere samne kisi or larki ki tariff kartey ho. Par haan, kisis larki ke sath dekhtehi jealous feel nahi hone lagta hain mujhe, kuki tumhara kam hi toh kuch aisa hain ki main mana leti hu apne dil ko."

"Sach! Mujhe nahi pata tha ye…"

"Mujhe bhi kaha pata that um bhi jealous feel kartey ho"

"Oh bhi hain. Or or kya lagta hain apko?"  
"Or…. Tumhare sath rehna mujhe acha lagta hain. Tum jab meri tariff kartey ho tab bhi bohot acha lagta hain, ye jantey huye bhi kit um bus salunke sir ko satane ke liye wo sab boltey ho"

"arey nahi nahi Tarika ji, hamesha salunke sir ko jalane ke liye nahi bolta hu. Wo toh kabhi kabhi bus.. orna ap sach mei bohot intelligent ho"

"Abhijeet please, mujhe pata hain main kya hu. Or tumhari batey bhi mujhe samajh ati hain. Main koi bachi nahi hu"

"kabhi kabhi toh tum mujhe bachi hi lagti ho. Khas kar jab tum roti ho"

"Maine kab roya?" Tarika asked.

"Ha ha, jane do."

Again silence.

"Abhijeet!"

"Hmm" he responded.

"Toh? I mean hum dono mei se koi bhi sure hi nahi hain apne feelings ke bare mei toh ab hum kya karma chahiye?"

"Tum Raj se hi shadi kar lo" he tried to smile.

"ABHIJEET! Tumhe majak lag raha hain?"

"Nahi Tarika. I am serious. Tumne force kia isliye maine bata diya. Raj bohot acha larka hain. Tumhe bohot khush rakhega."

"Tum khush nahi rakh sakoge mujhe?"

"Tarika… main toh tumhe ek safe life ki surety bhi nahi deta sakta, khushi toh dur ki bat hain"

"Aj jab mujhse apne feelings kehne ke liye taiyar ho gain the toh tab yad nahi aya tha ye?'

"Aya tha, par uswaqt bus tumhara dur jane ka bat mujhe ander hi ander khaye jar aha tha"

"Or tab tum ye bhi bhul gain kit um Sr. inspector Abhijeet ho. Right?"

"Haan… par main ye nahi bhul sakta Tarika."

"Abhijeet, tumne toh keh diya jo kehna hain tumhe. Ab main kahu jo mere dil mei hain?"

"Sure… tumne meri bat suni main bhi tumhari bat jarur sununga"

"Tumne kabhi ye socha, ek larki pichle 5 salo se ku tumhari har flirt pe react karti hain. Tumhari ek hi tarah ki tariff roz roz sunne pe bhi main kabhi bore ku nahi hoti thi. Ku main tumhare sath kahi bhi chali jati hu, bus tum bolate ho toh. Kabhi socha hain tumne yesab?"

"Socha hain Tarika, isliye toh kabhi tumhe khone ka dar nahi laga isse pehle."

"Toh phir ku tum…."

"Ek minute Tarika, please. Tum toh Raj se shadi karne wali ho na, toh jao na, jake usse shadi kar lo"

"Haan. Kar lu usse shadi. Or unsab bato ka kya jo tumne abhi kaha mujhse. Abhijeet, mujhe laga tha tum kuch feel hi nahi kartey mere liye. Isliye apne dil ko manaya, bohot taklif hui thi mujhe Abhijeet ye decision lene mei."

"Tarika…"

"Nahi Abhi aj nahi, aj main sunna chahti hu. Or tumhe kehna parega."

"Tarika…. Tum jidmat karo, mujhe jo kehna tha mane keh diya"

"Abhijeet!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Tarikaaa" he moved towards her.

"No Abhi, please" she stepped back by showing her palm.

"Abhijeet, I LOVE YOU"

"Tarika!"

"Yes Abhijeet. I do love you. Or main ajtak is bat ko khud apne apse mana karti ai. Jhut bolti rahi main apne apse ki its just a attraction. Par sach toh ye hain ki main payar karti hu tumse. Pehle toh mana leti thi ye keh ke kit um nahi kartey payar mujhse. Par aj jab tumne ye sab kaha, toh mere liye ye impossible hain ki main inkar kar pau apne payar ko. Or ab main kisi or ke bare mei soch bhi nahi sakti"

"TARIKA. Main layak nahi hu tumhara. Main…"

"Mujhe nalayak hi chahiye… main chala lungi kam nalayak se" she cried.

"Tarika… ab etne sweetly bat mat karo mujhse, orna mujhse control nahi hoga"

"Abhi bhi flirt kar rahe ho. Idiot" she smiled.

"Nahi…. I LOVE YOU Tarika"

She looked at him and burst out.

"Ab ku ro rahi ho? Ek minute, ruko ruko. Main thik se propose kar raha hu. Just wait"

He sat on his knees and straight out his arms.

"Tarika ji, main nalayak hu or ek number ka flirt bhi. Par main pura koshish karunga ki main apko khush rakhu. Tarika ji, I think I am in love with you…. Are you also in love with me?"

"Stupid. Aise propose kartey hain kya? Utho"

He stood up.

"kaho na…."

"Yes, I am also in love with you" she hit him on his chest.

Abhi spread his arms in order to hug her but dropped as he noticed Tarika wasn't looking at him.

Then Tarika do the same but Abhi wasn't looking at her.

Then both of then spread their hands simultaneously and stopped. They dropped their hands and laughed out loudly. After some seconds same incident took place but this time they hugged each other.

.

"Raj, you are too good kya video aya hain. Tujhe toh cameraman hona chahiye" Raj spoke to himself as he closed the video option of his phone "CAMERAMAN! Really! Yuck…. Par jo bhi hain, kya kamal ki video banai hain maine. Ummmahh baby.. ab aigi madam Tarika line pe…. Achi kimat usulunga usse is video ka. Sayad hi kabhi kisis ne kisi ko aise propose kia hoga." He was about to moved but "baki ka bhi video kar lu kya? Kahi romance karma lage toh dono? No etna chance nahi le sakta, Tarika mujhe kachcha chaba jaigi. I think thora wait kar leta hu"

.

They separated from hug after sometimes. Both of them blushed simultaneously.

.

"Great! Ab karta hu phone, or nikalta hu " he dialed Tarika's number.

"Hello" Tarika picked up her phone.

"Hello dear. Maine thik kaha than a?"

"Haan" she smiled.

"So, main jar aha hu. Tu aram se ana"

"nahi, main ati hu na" Tarika protested.

"No darling. Aisa mat karma. Orna Bura lag jaiga apke unko"

"Oh, shut up Raj"

"ha ha, ok chal main jata hu. Tu aram se ana. Main aunty ko phone kar dunga ki hum kuch din bad ainge."

"Thanks"

"Dost ko thanks bolti hain…. Chal bye. Take care"

"Bye' she cut the call.

"Raj tha?" Abhi asked.

"Haan, usi ki sath ai thi. You no Abhi, agar aj usne mujhe force nahi kia hota toh sayad main yaha ati hi nahi. So a big credit goes to him"

"uske kehne pe ai tum yaha? Acha? Tab toh sach mei usihi ko jana chahiye ye credit"

"hey, you aren't feeling jealous na?" she asked.

"No re, obviously not. Ab toh tumhara mujhe chor ke jane ka koi chance hi nahi hain na"

"You are so mean abhijeet"

"bat agar tumhari hain toh yes I am mean, n I am proud of it"

She smiled.

He moved towards the music player and played one of her favourite songs.

_Music started…._

He moved towards her slowly. He was looking at her.

"Will you dance with me" he stretched his hand towards her.

"_Asan nahi yaha ashiq ho jana,_

_Palko pe kato ko sajana,_

_Ashiq ko milti hain gam ki sogatey,_

_Sab ko na milta ye khajana"_

She placed her hand over his. He pulled her towards him softly. She placed her one hand over his shoulder and one hand was entwined with his hand. His other hand was on her waist. They slowly covered up their distances.

" _bato se age, wado se age,_

_dekho jara tum kabhi,_

_ye toh hain sola, ye hain chingari_

_ye hain jawa aag bhi."_

Both of them were dancing lost in each other eyes.

"_jismo ke piche, bhage ho phirtey,_

_utro kabhi ruh mei,_

_hota kya ashiq, kya ashiquii hain,_

_hogi khabar tab tumhe"_

He moved his face towards her, and she closed her eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her forhead. She opened her eyes slowly and both eyes met with each other again.

After sometimes their dance finished.

"abhi bohot der ho gain hain. Mujhe chalna chahiye"

"etne jaldi!"

"haan, Abhijeet. Or etne jaldi nahi, bohot late ho chukka hain"

"Ok" he said unwillingly.

"Kal miltey hain na"

"Ok, par tum akeli jaogi? Ruko main ata hu tumhare sath"

'Nahi, Abhijeet main chali jaungi"

"No.. main nahi sununga"  
Thik hain, chalo."

"Wait.. main gari ki chabi leke ata hu" saying this he left for his room and joined her after one minute.

"Let's go" he said.

"Abhijeet.. ek bat puchu?"

'Hann, pucho na"

"ye sab mere liye sajaya than a tumne?"

"haan…" he smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks. Ab chale?"

"Haan chalo na"

They came out from home ad saw Raj's car standing outside the house. They moved towards the car.

"Raj, tum gain nahi abtak?" Tarika asked.

"Arey main toh chala gaya tha.. keisey agaya main yaha!"

"Oh, shut up. Kabhi toh serious ho jaya kar"

"Sorry, wo mainne jhut kaha tha. Agar sach kehta ki main tumhara wait kar raha hut oh tum dono ka romantic eve barbad ho jata na"

'Raj, thanks, Tarika ne bataya ki…" Abhijeet started.

"Hey dude. Relax. Or agar thanks karn ahain na, toh bus ek ehsan kar dena"

"Ehsaan!"

"haan… mere or Tarika ke ristey ko kabhi galat mat samajhna"

"Kabhi nai… NEVER EVER. You don't have to worry about this." Abhi said.

"Ok, boss bye…. Chal jhasi ke rani"

"Bye Abhijeet. Good night"

"Bye"

"Oi, ab chale, ya phir rat bhar bye bye kartey rahoge"

"chal na.. main kaha roke huye hu tujhe"

Raj and Tarika got into the car and drove off.

IN CAR:

"stupid… idiot, kamina… kaha hain video?"

"ha ha ha… main tujhe nahi dekhane wala…"

"Raj.. dekh tu mujhse pange mat le"

"Pange toh tu mujhse mat le. Main agar YOU TUBE mei video chor diya na.. toh you no na… or phir main thora income bhi kar lunga… akhir aisa unique idea kaha kisi ko ata hain propose karne ka"

"raaaajjj!"

"haan, bolmain sun raahahu"

"You, donkey, monkey, kutta, kamina"

"Hey, mind your language…"

"Duffer, stupid, idiot"

"that's better"

She started to bit him again and again.

.

**AN:::::: dilllogical. Thora silly bhi hain. I think pra hi silly hain. Guys, I do agree he is a SR. inspector but afterall he is a man na. mujhe nahi paat maine aisa ku likha, coz main khud babhi ko aisey imagine nahi kar pati most of the time. Par likhte waqt bus ye yad raaha ki, he loves him. Nothing else. Or payar mei confusion toh naturall bat hain na.**

**Agar apko pasand aya hain, toh Do RVIEW. Or agar nahi aya, toh pm me. please rvw section mei no discussion. **** sorry for the mistakes. Main bohot jaldi mei hu. **

**PLEASE RVW**

**KK **


End file.
